Thus the threaded connection is typically accessible from a face side, thus a face end of a contact surface that is provided between the meshing threads is reachable from the face side.
In particular in aggressive environments like sea water or brackish water there is a problem in that corrosion at contacting contact surfaces of two metal parts starts particularly quickly and progresses particularly quickly, much quicker than at exterior surfaces. This phenomenon is known as so called gap corrosion and starts in particular in threaded connections that are accessible from a face side initially in an environment of this type.
If this can be prevented a service life of the threaded connection and thus typically of the entire component at which the threaded connection is arranged is drastically increased for a connection which is accessible from a face side this is typically the place which has the lowest service life of the entire component in an environment of this type.
Threaded connections of this type are often required for screw caps and in particular for screw sleeves which require a face side pass through opening for a cable outlet in order to run a cable for example out of a housing when the housing includes for example a sensor or another electrical or an electronic assembly.
Additionally there is a problem in that the cable run through the pass through opening of the screw cap typically made from metal is typically less rigid than the metal components to be connected with each other and sealing the cable in the cable pass through relative to the metal components poses another difficulty.